Podróż naokoło świata w 80-ciu dniach/21
| autor=Juliusz Verne | sekcja=Rozdział XXI | poprzedni=Rozdział XX | następny=Rozdział XXII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XXI Trudna przeprawa. Morza chińskie są bardzo kapryśne, zwłaszcza w początkach listopada, gdy wystawione bywają na pocisk silnych wiatrów. Przeprawa więc tak daleka na statku objętości 20 tonn, była przedsięwzięciem wielce ryzykownem. Było to też ze strony marynarza dowodem niezwykłej odwagi puszczać się w podobnych warunkach aż do Shangaju, leżącego o 800 mil od Hong-Kongu, ale John Bunsby ufał swemu »Tankadere«, sunącemu po fali morskiej jak mewa. — Sądzę, iż chyba zbytecznem byłoby — rzekł pan Fogg do sternika, gdy statek wypłynął na pełne morze — zalecać możliwy pośpiech. — Niech Wasza Wysokość będzie spokojną — odparł John Bunsby — zrobi się wszystko, co będzie można. Phileas Fogg, stojąc na pokładzie, patrzał na wzburzone fale, a młoda kobieta, siedząc na tyle statku, ze wzruszeniem przyglądała się oceanowi, który przepływali na tak wątłym statku. Nad głową jej bielały żagle »Tankadere«, unoszone wiatrem; zdawało się, iż fruwają w powietrzu. Nadeszła noc, księżyc znajdował się w pierwszej kwadrze. Niewystarczające jego światło zniknęło wkrótce we mgle horyzontu. Od wschodu nadciągały chmury i zajęły część nieba. Sternik zapalił ognie sygnałowe, jest to ostrożność konieczna na tych morzach, gdzie tak często zdarzają się rozmaite przypadki. Fix marzył na pokładzie, trzymał się na uboczu, wiedząc, iż pan Fogg z natury jest małomównym. Przytem przykrem mu było mówić z człowiekiem, którego grzeczności nadużywał. Myślał przytem o przyszłości. Przypuszczał, iż prawdopodobnie pan Fogg nie zatrzyma się w Jokohamie, iż wsiądzie niezwłocznie na statek z San Francisco, by dosięgnąć Ameryki, której to szersze przestrzenie dadzą mu możność ukrycia się i uniknięcia kary. Plan Phileasa Fogg wydawał mu się bardzo prostym. Zamiast wprost z Anglii udać się do Ameryki, jak zwyczajny rzezimieszek, ten Fogg kreśli ogromne koło, zwiedza ¾ globu ziemskiego, by dosięgnąć bez przeszkody kontynentu amerykańskiego, gdzie spokojnie zje pieniądze skradzione w banku. Ale cóż ma począć, gdy się znajdzie w Stanach Zjednoczonych, czyż ma on opuścić Fogga? Nie, po tysiąc razy nie! Dopóki nie otrzyma rozkazu aresztowania, on go na chwilę nie odstąpi; miał to sobie za obowiązek i do końca go spełni. W każdym razie zdarzyła się szczęśliwa okoliczność; Obieżyświata nie było więcej przy panu Fogg, a potem co pomiędzy agentem i nim zaszło, było bardzo pożądanem, by pan i sługa nigdy się nie spotkali. Pan Fogg myślał ciągle o Francuzie, sądząc ze wszystkiego, był prawie pewnym, iż biedny chłopak wskutek jakiegoś nieporozumienia wsiadł na »Carnatic« w ostatniej chwili. Tak też myślała i pani Auoda, która odżałować nie mogła tego przywiązanego sługi. Pocieszała się myślą, iż odnajdą go w Jokohamie. Około godziny 10-tej wiatr stał się ostrzejszym, byłoby może trzeba zwinąć żagle, ale sternik, zbadawszy dokładnie horyzont, nie uczynił tego. Wogóle »Tankadere« szedł doskonale pod żaglami na dużej wodzie i zbliżał się szybko do celu. O północy Phileas Fogg i pani Aouda zeszli do kajuty. Fix uprzedził ich już, rozciągnąwszy się na jednej z kanapek. Co do sternika i jego ludzi, to ci na całą noc pozostali na stanowisku. Nazajutrz, 8 listopada, o wschodzie słońca statek przebył przestrzeń 100-milową, robiąc na godzinę 8 do 9-ciu mil. Była to największa szybkość, jaką można było osiągnąć. Gdy wiatr się nie zmieni, »Tankadere« miał wszelkie widoki szczęśliwego przybycia na miejsce. Pan Fogg i młoda kobieta, nie cierpiąc na morska chorobę, spożywali z apetytem konserwy i biszkopty. Fix, zaproszony do dzielenia z nimi posiłku, chętnie go przyjął; położenie jego z godziny na godzinę stawało się nieznośniejszem. Podróżować na koszt tego człowieka, korzystać z jego uprzejmości, wydawało mu się nieuczciwem. Nareszcie, skończywszy kolacyę, zwrócił się do pana Fogg i, wziąwszy go na stronę, rzekł: — Panie... Byłeś bardzo łaskawym, ofiarując mi miejsce na swym statku, ale choć środki nie pozwalają mi być tak szczodrym jak pan, chcę jednakże zapłacić swą część. — Nie mówmy o tem! — Ależ, panie... — Nie, panie — powtórzył pan Fogg tonem stanowczym. — To zalicza się do wydatków ogólnych. Fix skłonił się i przez cały dzień nie wymówił słowa. Tymczasem posuwano się szybko naprzód. John Bunsby miał niepłonną nadzieję przybycia na czas do Shangaju. Gała załoga małego okrętu dokładała wszelkich starań. Nadzieja nagrody nęciła tych poczciwców. Rozkazy były sumiennie wypełniane. Nawet fregata z Royal-Yacht-Clubu nie mogła być lepiej dyrygowaną. Z nadchodzącym wieczorem można było zaznaczyć, iż statek oddalił się o 220 mil od Hong-Kongu i Phileas Fogg mógł się spodziewać, iż przybywszy do Jokohamy, nie będzie zmuszonym zapisywać opóźnienia. Pierwsza poważna przeszkoda od czasu wyjazdu z Londynu prawdopodobnie usunięta zostanie bez straty czasu. O brzasku dnia następnego »Tankadere« swobodnie wsunął się w cieśninę Fo-Kien, oddzielającą dużą wyspę Formozę od brzegu chińskiego i przeciął zwrotnik Raka. Morze w tem miejscu było bardzo przykrem, pełnem miału, sformowanego przeciwnymi wiatrami. Statek przechylał się z boku na bok. Trudno było utrzymać się na pokładzie. Z nadejściem ranka wiatr stawał się silniejszym. Przytem barometr zwiastował blizką zmianę pogody, dzienny jego obrót był nieregularny i rtęć wahała się kapryśnie. Widziano, jak morze wzdymało się kapryśnie od południo-wschodu dużymi bałwanami i czuło i się zbliżającą burzę. W wigilię dnia tego słońce zaszło w czerwonej mgle pośród lśniącego fosforycznie oceanu. Sternik badał długo ten nic dobrego nie wróżący wygląd nieba i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego przez zęby, a znalazłszy się koło swego pasażera, rzekł: — Czy mogę wyjawić wszystko Waszej Wysokości? — spytał cichym głosem. — Wszystko — odparł Phileas Fogg. — Otóż będziemy mieli silny wiatr. — Czy przyjdzie z północy, czy z południa? — spytał pan Fogg. — Z południa. Spójrz pan. To typhon nadciąga. — Jedź na typhon, a ten nas rzuci we właściwą stronę — odrzekł pan Fogg. — Jeśli pan każe — odparł sternik – nie mam nic więcej do nadmienienia. Przeczucia Johna Bunsby nie omyliły go. O mniej wczesnej porze roku typhon, mówiąc językiem meteorologa, przelatuje jak świecąca kaskada płomieni elektrycznych, ale podczas zimowego zrównania dnia z nocą można było obawiać się jego gwałtowności. Sternik przedsięwziął wszelkie środki ostrożności. Ściany statku były sumiennie zbadane i zaopatrzone, by ani jedna kropla wody z zewnątrz nie dostała się do wnętrza. Jedyny żagiel trójkątny z mocnego płótna rozpięto, by utrzymać równowagę. John Bunsby zaproponował pasażerom zejść do kajuty, lecz ciasna przestrzeń powietrza nie nęciła ich wcale, woleli więc pozostać na pomoście. Około godziny 8-mej zerwał się silny wicher i spadł ulewny deszcz. »Tankadere« wraz ze swym jedynym żaglem podniesiony wiatrem, mknął jak piórko, z szybkością trudną do opisania. Cały dzień statek pędził w stronę północy, unoszony przez olbrzymie bałwany, zachowując na szczęście jednakową prędkość. Ze dwadzieścia razy góry wodne piętrzyły się za statkiem, ledwie go nie zalały, ale za każdym razem zręcznym ruchem sternik unikał niebezpieczeństwa. Podróżni nieraz byli oblani wodą, ale znosili wszystko z prawdziwym stoicyzmem. Fix złorzeczył, ale wstydząc się odważnej pani Aoudy, udawał zucha. Co do Phileasa Fogg, to typhon zdawał się należeć do programu jego wycieczki. Dotychczas »Tankadere« posuwał się ciągle ku północy, lecz koło wieczora, tak, jak się też obawiano, wiatr zmienił kierunek i jął dąć od północo-wschodu. Statek, mocno pochylony na bok, nieustannie był wstrząsany bałwanami. Z nadejściem nocy burza wzmogła się jeszcze. John Bunsby, widząc ogarniającą morze ciemność, zaniepokoił się mocno. Rozmyślał, czy nie czas przerwać żeglugi, poradziwszy się swej załogi, zwrócił się następnie do pana Fogg i rzekł: — Sądzę, Wasza Wysokość, iż zrobimy dobrze, gdy dobijemy do najbliższego portu. — Ja także tak myślę — odparł pan Fogg. — A — rzekł sternik — a więc do jakiego? — Ja znam tylko jeden — odparł pan Fogg. — A ten jest? — Shangaj. Sternik nie pojął w pierwszej chwili, co miała znaczyć ta odpowiedź, lecz namyśliwszy się, wykrzyknął: — A więc dobrze, Wasza Wysokość ma słuszność. Do Shangaju — i statek zwrócił na północ. Noc była okropna. Prawdziwym cudem maleńki statek nie wywrócił się jeszcze. Dwa razy przechylił się prawie prostopadle. Pani Aouda była zupełnie wyczerpana, ale żadna skarga z ust jej nie wyszła. Niejednokrotnie pan Fogg ratować ją musiał od gwałtowności fal. Z nastąpieniem dnia burza się wzmogła. Wiatr dął z południo-wschodu. Była to zmiana korzystna i »Tankadere« popłynął z nową energią. Od czasu do czasu przez przedarte mgły widniał brzeg, ale żadnego statku nie widziano. »Tankadere« byt sam jeden na olbrzymiej morskiej przestrzeni. W południe morze zaczęło się uspokajać, a z zachodem słońca uciszyło się znacznie. Podróżni okropnie wyczerpani, mogli odpocząć i posilić się. Noc stosunkowo była spokojną. Rozpięto wszystkie żagle, szybkość statku była znaczna. Nazajutrz, 11-go, ze wschodem słońca, zbadawszy miejscowość, John Bunsby obliczył, iż znajdowali się o 100 mil od Shangaju. Sto mil! a został im tylko jeden dzień, aby je przebyć. Jeśli pan Fogg chciał zdążyć na statek z Jokohamy, musiał tego wieczora być w Shangaju. Gdyby nie burza, podczas której stracili kilka godzin, już byliby o 30 mil od portu. Wiatr znacznie się zmniejszył i morze opadało. Na »Tankaderze« rozpięto wszystkie żagle. W południe byli już o 45 mil od Shangaju. Pozostało im jeszcze sześć godzin dla dosięgnięcia portu. Na statku panował żywy niepokój. Chciano przybyć koniecznie na czas. By tego dopiąć, trzeba było, żeby statek biegł z prędkością 9 mil na godzinę, a wiatr ciągle słabnął. O godzinie 7-mej byli jeszcze o 3 mile od Shangaju. Sternik zaklął straszliwie. Nagroda 200 funtów sterlingów wymykała mu się z rąk. Spojrzał na pana Fogg, który nic nie stracił ze swego spokoju, choć całe swe mienie stawiał na kartę. W tej właśnie chwili pasmo czarnego dymu ukazało się na powierzchni wody. Był to parostatek amerykański, wychodzący z portu o przepisanej godzinie. — Przekleństwo! — wykrzyknął John Bunsby, z rozpaczy wypuszczając drąg z ręki. — Sygnały! — rzekł spokojnie pan Fogg. Maleńka armatka umieszczona była na przodzie statku »Tankadere«; służyła do dawania sygnałów w czasie mgieł. Armatę tę napełniono prochem po sam otwór, lecz w chwili, gdy sternik chciał przyłożyć żarzący się węgiel, pan Fogg zawołał: — Wywiesić chorągiew! Chorągiew przymocowano do masztu. Był to sygnał, wzywający ratunku; można się było spodziewać, że statek amerykański, zauważywszy go, połączy się z szalupą. — Ognia! — rozkazał pan Fogg. I wystrzał z małej armaty rozległ się w powietrzu.